Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that includes a cleaning roller for removing toner (hereinafter referred to as “remaining toner”) that remains on an intermediate transfer belt without being transferred onto a transfer material such as a paper. There is proposed an image forming apparatus that includes a brush roller as a cleaning roller. This image forming apparatus houses the cleaning roller in a casing. The toner removed from the intermediate transfer belt by the cleaning roller accumulates on a bottom portion of the casing and is conveyed to a waste-toner container by a toner-recovery screw.
An image forming apparatus internally includes a fan to prevent a failure caused by a temperature rise regarding a predetermined component. There is also proposed an image forming apparatus that cools a developer unit with a fan. Since an internal temperature rise causes a failure such as toner melt, this image forming apparatus cools the developer unit.